


Reflected in Moonlight

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny-dipping is a time honored tradition and the gang decides that it's something they need to do. (Another Porn Battle fic; the prompts I used were skinny-dipping and panties.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **A/N:** Porn Battle 13, the prompts were: skinny-dipping and panties.  
> 

"Um, guys, are we really gonna-- okay." Annie jumped back as Troy cannonballed into the water, splashing her and the others still on the dock. She pressed one bare foot over the other, trying not to look at all the flesh being exposed around her. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but tonight it felt different.

There were no overhead fluorescent lights, just a bright, low hung moon.

The anger she'd felt then wasn't present now, just a nervous sort of fluttering in her belly.

She wanted the study tables to be between her and Abed. Her and Pierce. Her and... Jeff.

Whereas before, she'd angrily yanked off her clothes, mostly oblivious to his naked body, and her own, quickly being exposed, she now had nothing to hide behind.

No anger, no tables, no--

"Hey."

Annie jumped at the feel of Jeff's hand on her bare back and his low voice, intimately present in her ear. "H-- hey." She glanced over her shoulder at him, but squealed when Abed followed Troy into the water, splashing her again. Cool water hit her, making her shiver.

Her skin was covered in goosebumps.

Holding her blouse and skirt more tightly to her chest, she watched with wide-eyed fascination as Britta, Pierce, and Shirley dropped into the water as well. They all moved further into the darkness, splashing and laughing. Having a good time.

Jeff's hand was still on her back.

"You're cold."

She nodded once, shivering. "A little."

His mouth was still by her ear.

"You don't have to go in."

"I know." Her skin tingled, warming from his nearness.

His bare legs and back brushed against her.

How could one person affect her so strongly? She looked over her shoulder at him. "You don't have to keep me company."

"I know." His eyes dropped to her mouth, startling her.

Why was he looking there? Was he going to kiss her? The entire day had been strange, culminating in an impromptu skinny-dipping. But there'd been nothing leading up to... this.

To him. To them.

But he didn't kiss her and made no move to do so. His eyes lifted to the others, to where they were all frolicking in the water in their underwear. It was as close to skinny-dipping as they'd get tonight, and she was grateful. She just wasn't ready for anything more exposing than... okay, well, apparently Britta was.

"Hey!" she yelled, balling up her bra and panties and tossing them at Annie's feet. They landed with a wet splat. "You guys coming in, or are you just gonna stand there like wet blankets?" She screamed and ducked under the water, squirming away as Troy pulled her under.

"Wow." Annie grinned at their antics. "She's uninhibited." Glancing at Jeff she saw him jerk his head up from somewhere and she realized suddenly that her breasts were on display for all to see, but especially for him, towering over her.

Flushing a deeper shade of red, she cleared her throat and sat carefully on the edge of the dock, sticking her feet into the chilly water. The night was warm, but the water hadn't gotten that memo.

Jeff sat beside her, bumping her arm with his own. "Your idea of skinny dipping is to get your feet wet?"

"I'm just not that excited at the thought of immersing myself in an opaque liquid. Monsters could be down there." She bumped his arm back, grinning when he chuckled.

"There are many things in this lake, Annie, but I'm sure they run more along the lines of old tires and rusted license plates."

"Rusted things! That's scary. Who needs monsters when there's tetanus?" She swirled her legs around as Pierce swam out to a small sandbar.

"I'm the king of the-- Troy! You can't stage a coup. This is mutiny!" Troy, Pierce, and Abed wrestled around the small island as Britta and Shirley watched from the water.

"Not having fun?" Jeff asked, leaning back on his arms, showing his abs and chest off to perfection. The moonlight didn't quite reach them though, so the effect was somewhat ruined.

"I am. I just prefer to do it on dry land. I can think of so many more things I'd rather be doing than splashing around in cold water with Pierce."

"Shaving with a dull razor."

"Eating rocks."

"Driving straight into the sun."

"Playing the guitar with razor wire."

"Fuck."

"Well, duh. That goes without saying."

Jeff turned his head toward her, sitting straight again. "Um... no, I think I have a sliver." He held his finger up.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well. My answer stands. Let me see." She took his hand, cradling it in her own as she tried to catch the moonlight. It was useless from where they were. The moon was too low to do them any good, all it did was paint their friends in shimmering, yellow light.

"So." He leaned closer, watching her scrape her nail across the tip of his finger. His wince told her where it was. "You've had sex? Because I'm pretty sure Shirley mentioned something about you being a proud prude. She was very impressed with you."

"Yeah, that was three years ago, Jeff. And even then I'd had sex once before. I'm... I've had sex. Vaughn and I--"

"Ow."

She rolled her eyes, pulling at what she thought might be his sliver. "Such a big baby for such a little boo-boo." Yanking with her nails pressed tightly together, she glanced at him.

"That... huh. I think you got it." He ran his other fingers over it, smiling after a second. "You should be a doctor, you have an excellent bedside manner. Almost as good as Britta's skills as a psychologist. Belittling your patient is a nice touch."

She shrugged, pulling the leg of her jeans out of the water. Her clothes had fallen when she reached for his finger and she hadn't even noticed. Now she was on full display for Jeff and that made her heart pound harder. But, if she held her clothes up in front of her again, she'd draw attention to how uncomfortable she was around him.

So she left them on the dock, pretending she was comfortable and fine and dandy with sitting beside him in nothing but her black bra and panties.

"I'll take my payment now, please." She held her hand out, smiling when he raised an eyebrow at it. "My time and skills aren't cheap you know."

"Nothing about you is cheap." He stared straight ahead for a minute, watching the others. "There is one thing I can pay you in, but it includes putting my hand inside your panties and rubbing you until you scream." He leaned back again, watching her reaction to his words.

She held still, not even daring to breathe as butterflies went nuts in her belly and her heart sped up. There was a tingling, flip-floppy feeling taking over every inch of her body. Just at his words. What would the actual action do to her?

Oh, god. What the hell was he doing?

"It-- you... what?" Her thoroughly thought out response amused him, making him laugh.

"Of course, I'd also like to use my mouth and hands on your breasts. I bet they feel as good as they look."

"You're on drugs!"

Her accusatory excuse went unanswered by him. "I can almost taste the flavor of your skin again. But it's more than your skin that I want to taste." His eyes slid over her body, making her feel even more naked and uncovered than she was. "More than my hand that I want between your legs."

"Jeff! What are you doing?" she finally managed through stiff lips, afraid he was teasing her for some reason only he could explain. She wanted to scream and laugh and jump him.

She stayed where she was and remained silent, staring at their friends splashing and laughing while her heart pounded so loudly she was sure they could hear it. Her palms grew sticky, her breath coming out in shallow pants. But she didn't jump on him, which pleased her immensely.

He sat up suddenly, brushing his hands off. "All right, let's be honest here, Annie. There's this spot on the side of your neck--" he pressed his fingertip to a spot midway between her chin and her shoulder, making her shiver, "--right here, that I've wanted to kiss for just about three years now. It's right there. Everyday. I see it and I remember how soft your skin is, how it smells, and the way it tastes like a combination of things that I can't even begin to figure out, let alone describe."

She stared straight ahead still, afraid to move lest he disappear in a puff of smoke and she wake up in her bed again. It'd happened before. But she couldn't keep her lips from forming his name.

"I think," he said, scooting closer and settling his hand on her thigh, "that my payment may be too high. I actually might be owed some back." He took her chin in his other hand, while the one on her thigh moved higher, sliding between her legs. Her gasp and held breath made his fingers push her legs open a little.  
Just enough for his hand to begin to rub her over her panties.

"Annie, I'm tired of pretending I don't want you. So, what do you say we stop?"

His lips were so close to her own, her skin tingled from the warmth of his breath, the intensity of his eyes in the meager moonlight reaching them.

"I...."

Taking her hand in his, he rubbed her palm with his thumb for a second as he rubbed her clit. Moisture flooded her folds. Her thoughts consisted of, 'yes, yes, yes!', but her mouth was slow to catch up. Swallowing thickly, she gasped when he settled her hand on his bulging underwear.

"Jeff."

Well, at least her lips were working again, though she couldn't seem to do more than whisper past her dry throat. Licking her lips, she wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing once. Then again.

His eyes lost focus and a moan escaped him. Feeling bolder, she slid her hand up onto his flat stomach, perfectly perfect and gorgeous and then slipped it under the waistband of his striped underwear.

"Annie, god--" He kissed her, harsh breath bursting into her mouth, lips moving frantically over hers again and again. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this."

Drawing back a little, she searched his eyes, his face, stroking him as he stroked her. He was warm and solid and hard and everything she wanted. Kissing him again after so long was like coming home to an old friend greeting her. Taking hold of his hand between her legs, she pressed harder, gasping as pleasure radiated throughout her entire body.

Halting the kiss, she sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, I do. And, just because you've finally decided you want me, doesn't mean I'm going to say yes. Or that I'll fall into bed with you just because you touch me."

Tossing his hand aside, she pulled her own free and stood up, diving into the water. Popping back up, shivering in the cold, dark liquid, she turned to find him still on the dock, staring at her, dumbfounded. That same look she'd seen after the debate kiss, the one she'd ignored because it hadn't meant anything except a win at the time.

But now it was almost impossible to get out of her mind, because it did mean something.

Swimming off to join their friends, she let her body slip through the water, which was slowly calming from his touches. There was no doubt that she wanted him, but he shouldn't expect her to jump just because he presented an opportunity.


End file.
